Fire And Ice
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. A tag to Tunnels Of Time. It's been one hell of a day for Scott Tracy. One he'd rather forget. But, as he's about to find out, he isn't the only one left scarred by its events.
1. Chapter 1 Temperance

Hello, folks, and welcome to my latest story for TAG.

Seriously, what is it with these writers, turning out these brilliant episodes each week? I mean, EOS was amazing, but Tunnels Of Time, too, with Angry!Scott showing his darker side... good grief, it's enough to make you choke on your bagel :o)

Needless to say, the plot bunnies got a bit excited over it too. So here's my idea on how Scott works through those emotions that so nearly got the better of him.

I should say, too, that I live in the UK, so have had to research the Southern Cross constellation that I use in this story. I hope I've done that accurately enough. Since Tracy Island is based in the South Pacific, I'm assuming that it's the Southern Hemisphere's stars they'd see.

Also, I found out through my research that the four stars that make up this lovely constellation have been seen to stand for Dante's four moral virtues of justice, prudence, temperance and fortitude. I thought this really sums up everything that the Tracy family stands for.

Of course, poor Scott really wasn't considering any of that when he confronted Professor Harold. And yes, how many of us were rocketing to our feet at that point, yelling "Go on, Scooter, punch his lights out?!"

So, my thoughts were that he'd need some time alone afterwards, while he calmed himself down. And after a bit of a re-think, here's what my plot bunnies have come up with.

At the moment, it's running to two, shorter than usual chapters, but... well, knowing my bunnies, that could change. So let's just say this is a work in progress. And, as with my previous stories, I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Fire And Ice

Chapter One - Temperance

Scott had no idea how he'd gotten here. What had compelled him to do something so... what? Rash? Impulsive? More terms for 'out-of-character' crazy than had ever been used to describe him?

Well, it had sure as hell been the day for it. And, right now, he didn't give a damn what he, or anyone else, thought about it. All he knew was how good it felt to be here. Alone. _Soothingly_ alone.

Cooled off, he thought wryly, in every sense of the term.

Flexing the ache of exertion from his shoulders, Scott turned and set off for the other side of the pool. Just a couple more lengths, he told himself. By then, he'd be unwound enough to stand a decent chance of getting to sleep.

He hoped.

When he'd first come out here, he'd torn through the water in the fiercest of front crawls. Vented his emotions through every slamming armstroke, and their matching strength from his legs. As the fear, and anger, and self-disgust had dispersed into his wake, so he'd turned himself over - allowing himself to just drift on his back, while he stared up into the flawless night above him.

Against the turmoil of his mind, the timeless wonder of the stars had worked their equally timeless magic. And one star among countless others had brought him the calming peace he'd needed.

 _Still_ brought him the peace he needed. Halfway through his latest length, Scott stopped swimming, and just lay there. Felt his body relax into the water, gently bobbing on top of its waves. Idly wondered if this was how John felt, up in Five. Way up there, in weightless space.

Maybe that was why he loved it so much up there, he mused through a wistful smile. Because of this joyous sensation. This complete freedom of being.

 _And_ that. The star that now drew Scott's eyes back to it, as if some celestial cord connected him to what... no, _who_... it represented.

To astronomers, it was Gacrux. That unmistakeable beacon in the Southern sky, that had led lost sailors and souls to safe harbour since the dawns of man. To him, it was his own personal anchor.

Mom's star. An ageless reminder of everything he'd always remember about her. Not just her wisdom, and patience, and complete devotion to her family, but her level-headedness too. Her depthless calm. Traits that he'd often envied John and Virgil for inheriting, in greater share than he'd done.

And, God knew, he'd needed both those traits today.

Wincing at the tension that had returned to his body, Scott turned himself over, and started to freestyle his way to the end of the pool. Less fiercely than before, but certainly enough to disperse it again, and -

\- _whooaaa_!

Reaching it, Scott stared up into an equally startled pair of brown eyes. And, just as had happened at that damn site, he reacted on a primal instinct that he instantly regretted.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"


	2. Chapter 2 Prudence

Ooooh, what lovely reviews! Thank you so much!

Aaah yes, Tunnels Of Time. A fanfic writer's dream. Angry!Scott, all that drama, Angry!Scott, all that angst, and... oooh, did I mention Angry!Scott too? :o)

Now, this is where my plot bunnies had a bit of a... well, bunny fight on how this second chapter should go. One wanted me to stick with my original idea, while the other kept nagging me to try a different one. With thankfully little damage to both, here's what I finally decided to go with.

You'll also notice that it's rather longer than the first - closer to the length that I normally write. Then again, an awful lot happens within it. I think my winning bunny went a bit mad on the carrots :o)

Having said that, the story will run to four chapters. I thought it would be nice to use each of the virtues that I mentioned in my first author note to title each one.

So, Scott has some unexpected company, and isn't too happy about it. But which brother is it? Well, he has brown eyes, so that narrows it down to two, right?

Enjoy!

* * *

Fire And Ice

Chapter Two - Prudence

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

The words were barely out of Scott's mouth before he regretted them. Damn it, the brother who still stared down at him, in such surprise, and concern, and now puzzled hurt, was the last person in the world who deserved the annoyance within them.

 _'For God's sake, you idiot, calm down_... _what the hell's wrong with you_?'

Through the apology of a sheepish grin, more words quickly masked the chaos of his thoughts.

"Sorry, you... uh, just startled me. Thought you'd gone to bed."

To his relief, Gordon just grinned as he sat down on the edge of the pool, and playfully splashed his face with his foot.

"Nah. Thought about it, but then saw that sky up there, and... well, just felt like a dip."

"Yeah, me too," Scott nodded, levering himself up to sit beside his brother, then following his eyes up to the same part of the sky.

She was almost directly over them now, glowing even brighter than before - as if trying to shelter them both under her light. It was a poignantly comforting thought that made Scott smile one moment, then sigh and lower his head the next.

 _'Oh, mom... if you just knew how much I needed you today_.'

Glancing back at him, Gordon's eyes narrowed. His famous 'Squid Sense' wasn't just tingling now, it had ramped up to full alert. He knew something was wrong with his eldest brother. Something that Scott wasn't ready, or willing, to discuss, but that had worried Virgil enough to go into Smother Brother Two mode.

Back at the site, he'd watched Scott like a humanised hawk. Saying nothing, but letting the concern in his eyes speak for itself. And even through the hugs of relief when he'd finally reached the surface, Gordon had still felt the simmering tension between them.

The same tension that had just made his brother inexplicably snap his head off.

Then again, his own intuition had put most of the puzzle together already. Throughout their time with him, Professor Harold had been more interested in what they'd found in that tomb than their safety. All he'd cared about was its wealth of treasures, and - uh oh. If he'd pulled that on Scott, even just hinted at it, then... yes, all hell must have let loose.

The thought almost - _almost_ \- made him smile. While his brother's temper had no doubt raged above it, being stuck in that tomb had probably been the safest place to be. But as he studied that brother's face, sensed the emotions that were churning within him - no, Gordon didn't feel like smiling at all.

Instead, he edged himself closer to him until their shoulders touched. That was all, he didn't say, or do, anything more. Just let this simple contact between them offer reassurance at the same time as he tried to find it himself. From the merest hint of a smile, he knew how much it was appreciated.

Still not quite ready to talk about it, though. Well, that was okay. He wasn't quite ready to do that either. He had his own thoughts to try and sort out first. As time to reflect on it had so dishearteningly reminded him, he really hadn't had the best of days. In Parker's eyes, he came way down the list of who to call for help. His own grandmother came above him, for Pete's sake, and as for Lady Penelope - jeez, where to start with _that_?

 _'...God, what an idiot I made of myself. What must she think of me_?'

No, right now, there wasn't a hole on Earth that was big enough to open up beneath him, and -

"You sure you're okay?"

\- yeah, even if such a chasm existed, he could be sure his big brother would be there to haul him out of it.

The smile made it onto his face this time, widening as he felt Scott's arm slide around his shoulders. The tension in his eyes had all but gone now, replaced by the warmth that could reach right into your soul, and make you feel as if you were the most precious thing on the planet.

"Yeah, Scott, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine."

Oooops. Wrong thing to say.

An eyebrow rose, and Gordon knew all too well what it meant. The same gentleness in his brother's eyes was also too damn good at ferreting out anything that you were trying to hide. No secret in the world was safe from Scott Tracy.

So now it was Gordon's turn to sigh, take a deep breath - and softly confide an absolute doozie.

"Scott, I've - I've really messed up with Lady Penelope. Back in that pyramid, I - I did something really, _really_ dumb."

Both brows rose now, into a familiar look of puzzled concern. And Gordon could easily imagine the thoughts that were running through his brother's mind.

 _'Oh, jeez, Gordon... being stuck in a damn tomb was no place for pranking our London agent_.'

But then his brother's eyes changed again. Took on an equally familiar softness, as if Scott already knew what he'd meant all along. And when he smiled, Gordon took that as his cue to explain himself - too grateful for the relief it brought him to notice the further range of expressions that flew in turn over his brother's face

"I mean, the pyramid was falling in around us, and we were stuck on this statue, with no way out... and we'd lost the cable cam, so I didn't know if you and Virgil still knew where we were, so... well, I took her hand, and started to tell her how I feel about her, you know, and... then when we were safe, I said how it couldn't work, you know, with me, and her, and -"

Halfway through this tumble of words, Gordon finally noticed how wide the eyes in front of him had become - and he instantly skidded to a scandalized halt.

"Oh, no! Aww, jeez, Scott, you - you know this already, don't you? She told you herself... that's why you were so mad at me just now!"

As his brother continued to stare at him, Gordon shot an assessing glance towards the pool. Yeah, maybe he should just dive into it now, before Scott did the honours himself, and - oookkaay. Maybe not.

"No, Gordon, she didn't tell me anything about _that_. What she _did_ say was how well you handled yourself down there. You kept calm, and focussed, and refused to give up trying to get you all to safety, and... okay, close your mouth, Gords, before you swallow a fly."

Duly doing as told, Gordon then frowned as he tried to work out why his brother was smiling back at him like that. Not just in amusement, but a pride that had thrown him for a total loop. A pride that he really didn't think he deserved, but would still happily accept.

"She - She _did_?"

To his surprise, the smile on Scott's face didn't disappear, it actually widened. But it held a different message for him now. None of the teasing that he'd expected, but more of that gentle understanding he'd seen before. As if his brother knew exactly what he was feeling, and sympathised with all the emotions it had stirred within him.

"You thought you were going to die, Gordon," he said at last, giving his brother a gently rallying hug. "Believe me, you're not the first one who's faced that situation, and done or said exactly the same thing. And I doubt you'll be the last."

There was something else in his brother's eyes now, betraying a memory that slipped away before he could share it. A pained regret that still revealed itself in what he said next.

"And no, Gordon... no, you're not the one I'm mad at. I'm mad at myself, for losing _my_ head while you went through hell and back to keep yours."

Now it was Gordon's turn to stare, his eyes widening as realization combined once more with that famous intuition.

"You mean the Professor? Yeah, he kinda bugged me too, he seemed more interested in the gold deposits I'd found than getting us out of there."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Scott sighed, running his hand through his hair, leaving it even more tousled than before. Its dampness, and a sudden change in the wind, reminded him how late it was. How warm and comfy his bed would feel to him now, and that his brother would surely be ready to get some rest too. As the tiredness on his face conveyed, he'd had one _hell_ of a day.

Knocking just a bit too loudly at death's door? Yeah, Scott thought ruefully, been there. Done that. Have a lifetime of scars to prove it. And the pain of unrequited love? Yep, still had the scars for that too. So when he heard Gordon's voice again, still so full of that last part's uncertainty, it was all he could do not to wince in empathy.

"So you think Lady Penelope will still be okay with me, Scott? I mean, you know... after what I said to her, and how we both misunderstood it?"

Yeah, the poor kid had it bad, all right, and Scott couldn't help but smile at another bittersweet memory. Time to do what big brothers who'd been there too did best.

"Tell you what, first thing in the morning, call her on your private comm-line," he said at last, tightening his arm around Gordon's shoulders into a proper, big brother hug. "I'm sure you'll find she'll be fine. In fact, I think she'll be really happy to hear from you. Like I said before, she was really proud of you today. And even if it's a bit late coming, so am I."

As he'd hoped, the smile that had slipped from his brother's face instantly re-appeared, the amber brown eyes brightening with grateful relief. Cautious hope.

"You - You think so, Scott? You don't think this will affect us working together?"

Ah, the timeless joys of being a big brother. And Scott Tracy wouldn't trade that honouring role for anything in the world.

"No, I don't think it'll change anything that way at all, Gords," he grinned, rising to his feet, and hugging his brother against him as soon as Gordon did the same. "In fact, I think it'll help make you into the same unbeatable team that you made today."

"Yeah, it... uh, sure had its moments," Gordon agreed, frowning slightly as they started to walk back towards the villa. While he felt so much better now, he couldn't help but wonder if the same went for his brother. And as soon as that question slipped into his mind, Gordon knew he wouldn't settle to sleep until he'd asked it, and Scott answered it.

"So, uh... you gonna be okay now too?"

The smile that grew over his brother's face was answer enough. But Gordon still gladly accepted the hug, and ruffled hair, and the soft kiss on top of it that followed.

"Yeah, Squid, I'm gonna be fine. Now, get to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

Several hugs later, Scott watched his brother head in happier strides towards his room - safe in the knowledge that he'd sleep through the healing hope of dreams.

And him? Well, yes, hopefully he'd do the same too. First, though, he had to make one last, long overdue call. And before _that_ , he had to make a poignantly special goodnight.

Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled up at the softening glow above him - and whispered the same words that he said to her, without fail, every night.

"Love you, mom. Still miss you, so much. But if you sleep well tonight, then I will too."


	3. Chapter 3 Fortitude

An apology, first, to everyone who thought it was going to be Virgil in that last chapter. See, _that's_ what the bunnies were fighting about. One wanted me to go with Virgil, while the other kept bugging me to go with Gordon.

So, to keep everyone happy (including my Virgil!Bunny), here's our boy, doing what he does best. Backing up his big brother, while cheering him up along the way. And don't worry, he'll also feature in the next (and final) chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fire And Ice

Chapter Three - Fortitude

Well, he'd checked the most obvious places. The hangar that housed the second greatest love of his brother's life. The kitchen, in case he'd come down to sneak some midnight munchies. The den, in case his need to unwind had taken a more artistic turn. But in every place where Scott had been so sure of finding his brother, there'd been no sign.

He hadn't gone to bed yet either, and... aaaah. Yes, with typically perfect hindsight, maybe he should have thought to check in there first.

Following the gentle strains of Handel to its source, Scott paused outside the door to Virgil's studio. Luckily, it was partially open - enough for him to see the family's unsung artist at work on his latest creation. There'd been enough barriers between them already today, without a closed door to separate them too.

Of course, an open door held its hazards too, and Scott now smiled at the memory. The lessons it had taught him.

One - you still knocked to let an artist-at-work know you were there.

Two - you did so nice and _quietly_.

Three - you never, _ever_ , sneaked up behind said artist when he had a paintbrush in his hand.

Four - ditto for yelling " _Boo_!" or poking him in the ribs, or startling him, or doing _anything_ that made his paintbrush go where he _really_ didn't want it to.

Yeah, that had been a _real_ experience. One _hell_ of a way to find out that ruining your brother's painting was _not_ a good move. And that having him sit on you while he painted your face instead really, _really_ sucked.

Four reasons, then, that joined the more serious ones to let Virgil know he was there. And how he'd react to him - well, if he was still mad at him, that would be lesson five. And Scott _really_ hoped it wouldn't come to that.

So, a _really_ soft knock on the door. The same quietness in his voice.

"Hey, Virg."

Turning from mixing more paints on his palette, Virgil's eyes conveyed the same number of emotions. Surprise. Just a hint of tension. The briefest annoyance at being disturbed. But then a warming relief lit up his eyes, a relief that Scott instantly felt too. His brother was clearly pleased to see him, so there'd be no flying paint tubes tonight, and... yeah, for so many reasons, thank God for that.

"Hey, Scooter."

Thank God for that too. Using childhood nicknames was always a good sign. Of course, an eye-warming smile was even better. And as he studied his brother's still wet, gloriously unkempt hair, the one on Virgil's face grew into an all out grin.

"Don't tell me the Terrible Twins tossed you in the pool... _again_?"

Even if it was at his expense, Scott was grinning too. Quite how his two smallest brothers managed to throw _him_ , the tallest, into the pool on such a regular basis still bugged the hell out of him, and... yeah. He _really_ had to have a serious word with them about that.

But not near the pool. Not near water, of _any_ kind. Which, considering they were surrounded by a whole ocean of the stuff, might just be a bit tricky to pull off.

Still, he'd think about that at a more appropriate time. Right now, Scott had far more serious matters on his mind. A combination of regrets and guilt that made the smile on his face turn back into an awkward frown.

"No, I... uh, just felt like a swim."

While his brother's smile stayed in place, shadows of concern still betrayed themselves through his eyes. Virgil knew his brother only went swimming when the exertion of a five mile run failed to pound out whatever was upsetting him, and - yeah, today had _really_ upset him.

He hadn't seen Scott lose it like that since some stupid bureaucrat had tried to stop him from reaching Alan's racing car. Bad enough that he'd been sideswiped into the barriers by a reckless - _and_ illegal - overtake. Bad enough that they'd watched their brother's car bounce and roll for so many, heartstopping times.

But when that steward had told Scott that he couldn't get to it because of 'regulation 1.6b subsection d' in his rulebook... well, all hell had let loose. If not for an equally enraged but more level headed brother holding him back, that rulebook would have been shoved where no rulebook had gone before.

And to see him now, still standing so awkwardly in that doorway - no, every single part of that was wrong. And Virgil didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Discarding his paintbrush and palette in the same movement, Virgil strode to his brother's side, and folded him into the mother of hugs. Kept him there, while he shoved the door closed with his foot. And still kept a gentle arm around him when, privacy gained and ensured, he led Scott to the couch next to his workbench, and settled him onto it.

Next step - cocoa. Thick and sweet, just the way his brother liked it. Luckily for them both, a fresh pot already stood on its stand.

Pouring out two mugfuls, Virgil carried them, and the pot, back to where his brother still sat. Finding a small table waiting for him wouldn't seem significant to an outsider, but it made him smile at its familiarity. Whenever they needed one of these 'chocolate chats', Scott _always_ made sure they had a table ready. Despite the more serious need for it, slipping into this routine felt as comfortable as wearing a favourite pair of slippers.

Settling back beside him, Virgil gave his brother the subtlest of glances. Saw the tension still locked deep into Scott's eyes. And just as Gordon had done earlier, he slid himself across the couch until shoulder met shoulder. Side met side. Knee met knee. Comforter, making that precious connection with comfortee.

A tired smile said everything that words would eventually say. Yet Virgil knew better than to try and make Scott start talking before he was ready. Instead, he eased his body down into a comfier slouch, and smiled himself when Scott did the same. It meant his brother was starting to relax, the tension inside him ebbing away. Another promising sign.

Then, finally, a quiet apology that he knew Scott would have spent hours fretting over to get right. That he'd need just a few seconds to accept.

"I'm sorry, Virg. You needed me to keep my head today... so did Gordon, _and_ Penny, _and_ Parker, but... damn it, all you got instead was my arm in your face."

He'd barely said the first two words before Virgil's arm slid across his shoulders. By the time he said the last, he found himself drawn once more into the gentlest of hugs. Not just offering him comfort, or reassurance, but the forgiveness that meant more to him than anything else.

"Hey, forget it. If not for the need to get them to safety, I'd have been next in line to flatten that good for nothing bastard myself."

Scott had to grin at that. He really couldn't help it. The thought of his bear of a brother, sitting on the archaeologist's chest and politely questioning his parentage, was one that he'd enjoy for days to come.

Almost as much as this cocoa, he mused, savouring its last mouthful, then passing his mug across for a perfectly timed refill. Doing the same with his own, Virgil felt his smile widen as Scott settled back with his drink with a contented sigh. Yes, this was more like it. In just these few minutes, the awkwardness between them had completely disappeared.

Even so, Virgil knew he still had to tread carefully. Yes, it had shaken him to see his brother lose his temper like that, but the last thing he needed now was a lecture to remind him about it, and -

"Yeah, I don't doubt that for a second, Virg, but... well, we both know what would have happened if you hadn't stopped me."

\- yeah, if anyone was going to lecture Scott Tracy on crossing legal boundaries, that person would always be Scott Tracy. And, Virgil dryly noted, he wasn't done yet.

"That's what dad always said was the worst part of running International Rescue. God, the times he had to tell me... we're in the business of saving lives, Scott... not fending off the lawyers who'd sue us out of it without a second thought."

Nodding agreement to the point he'd just made, Virgil thought for a moment while he considered his response. No, his brother didn't need any kind of chastisement. He'd always be first to do that himself. No, he just needed a gentle reminder to bring everything they'd been through that day back into perspective.

"And that's what we did today, Scooter. We did what we're best at. Yeah, I know it struck a bit close to home, but... well, Gordon's safe. So's Penelope, and Parker. _They're_ the ones who are worth all the effort of you thinking about, and worrying about... not some amoral opportunist who's got every one of _his_ priorities completely wrong."

Hmm. So much for not giving his brother that lecture. Still, from the restored twinkle in his eyes, Scott had still appreciated it.

Well, almost.

" _Worry_ about?! _Me_?!"

*thoomp*

Yeah, Scott thought through a rueful wince, he'd asked for that. Still, given the alternative of having his face painted, an elbow in the ribs really wasn't so bad. And beyond the blessing of this familiar teasing, more serious thanks still had to be made.

"But yeah, Virg, you're right. I need to remember my own priorities," he said at last, raising his mug to make a toast that Virgil instantly accepted. "And for today, and for every time you've had to do it lately, thanks for covering my six. I know it's something you've had to raise to its own damn art form."

"Hey, you got it, brother," Virgil grinned, unable to resist answering his brother's military terminology with one that had become a favourite joke between them.

"Flyboy"

The grin he received in response was priceless. So was the salvo of insults that inevitably followed.

"Grease monkey."

"Stilty."

"Trunky."

"Captain Cluck."

"Lumber Bear."

"Tufty."

"Gel Boy."

If not for one teeny, tiny thing, they'd have kept at it all night. But it was a wonderful thing that brought this battle of a brotherly wits to a close. Already spluttering with laughter, Scott glanced at Virgil. His brother grinned back. Then, in the perfect synchronisation that made them such an unbeatable team, they gave in to the best feeling in the world - and simply _howled_.


	4. Chapter 4 Justice

Well, folks, here's the last chapter of my latest story. I've had a great time writing it. I hope you've enjoyed it too, and thanks again to all my lovely reviewers!

As you'll have noticed, I've titled each chapter with one of Dante's moral virtues that I mentioned in my first author note. So far, we've had temperance, prudence, and fortitude. Now we've just got justice left. And I couldn't think of a better way for this story to end than with a nice bit of good old fashioned come-uppance.

So, who'd like to see that creep of a Professor get what's coming to him? Ooooh, all of you? Well, read on! Oh, and you might want to get comfy, this chapter's a bit of a beastie. At just under five thousand words, it's a mini story all in itself. Yes, those darn bunnies have hit the carrots, _big_ time!

Enjoy!

* * *

Fire And Ice

Chapter Four - Justice

The call came five days later. And for the four oldest members of International Rescue, it brought a disturbing sense of déjà vu. Over their now traditional breakfast with their space-bound brother, Scott, Virgil and Gordon traded glances, while John put his own half eaten bagel aside, and quietly filled in the details.

"...six college students have got lost in a series of caves just outside Chichen Itza... it's an independent dig, so the World Heritage Society doesn't know anything about it... and when I asked the college who was leading the expedition, I'll give you three guesses whose name came up..."

"I think I can say for us all that we only need one," Scott muttered, the frown on his face mirrored in two pairs of darkened brown eyes. Five days on from their encounter with Professor Ellis Harold, and... yeah, it _still_ rankled.

Rising from his stool, he then led his brothers on their familiar charge upstairs to the den, while John's holographic counterpart bobbed alongside them.

"Okay, John, tell the college we're on our way. And can you get Penny in on this? If he _is_ up to his old tricks again, I'm sure the World Heritage Society will want to know too."

"Done and done, Scott. I've also recalled Kayo from that scouting mission in Guatamala. Seems as soon as he heard the college had called us, he left the site, and hasn't been seen since."

"Yeah, I just bet he did."

Beyond the disgust on his face, though, Scott allowed himself a private smile. When she'd heard what had happened, and the Professor's complete disregard for human life - especially Gordon's - their head of security had hit the roof. Then she'd hit the gym, and round-housed three hapless mannequins clear off their stands. So with Kayo on his tail - yeah, that good for nothing leech was living on borrowed time.

Reaching his entry point to Thunderbird One's hangar, he threw a quick glance towards Virgil - its message sent and received through the briefest of smiles. The slightest of nods.

Lives first, payback second.

Then the panels behind them spun and tilted in turn, and they were on their way. For Alan, who'd entered the den just in time to see his three brothers disappear out of it, it was a familiar, and frustrating sight. Luckily, there was still another on hand to answer his equally familiar, hopeful question.

"Hey, we've got a rescue? What's happened, John? If - If you need me to go too, I can still catch Gordon up, and..."

"No, Alan... no, it's okay... Scott, Virgil and Gordon can handle it," John cut in quickly, holding up his hand to stave off the inevitable protest.

As the face in front of him fell in disappointment, so both his voice and expression softened in affectionate sympathy. He'd been through this routine so many times, he could do it in his sleep. And, even if he'd never admit to it, that sulking pout was still damn hard to resist.

Still, at least this time, he had a way around it. A way to involve his youngest brother in this latest mission - doing what he loved to do best.

"But if you want to help them out from _here_ , you can do some of this research for me... I need to find out all I can about Professor Ellis Harold..."

As he'd hoped, his brother's eager grin instantly re-appeared. Then it turned back into a frown that was so similar to Scott's, it was downright spooky.

"The guy who left Gordon stuck in that tomb, with Parker and Lady Penelope? He's left even more people in danger?"

From just a patiently answering nod, Alan sprung onto the couch and set to work - already so engrossed in his task that he didn't notice the fond smile that hovered beside him. Yes, nothing like some good old fashioned detective work to keep kid brothers out of your hair, and... _oww_!

Rolling his eyes, John pulled a stickily cheesy bagel from his cheek, and cast two narrowed eyes towards its source. Oh, yeah. If keeping playful AIs under control could be so easy.

"Thank you, EOS. Yes, I _promise_ you I'll finish this one, okay?"

He'd hoped this would satisfy the AI who'd seemingly turned into his nanny overnight. He'd thought wrong.

"I am glad to hear it, John. It has been ten point three hours since your last meal... and if you are to co-ordinate this rescue, you need to be at maximum efficiency."

Rolling his eyes, John chewed on his bagel while he threw Thunderbird One's icon a suspicious glare. The voice might have been different - child like and feminine instead of Scott's determined tones, but... no, there were times when artificial intelligence and the biggest big brother on the planet sounded _awfully_ alike.

 _'Oh, lucky me._ '

Saving that discussion for a more appropriate time, John turned back to follow his brothers' respective progress. Scott, as ever, was already out in front, while Virgil made the best speed he could behind him. This familiar race between them made him smile again, especially when he glanced down to where Alan was playing his part too. Team Tracy was in full swing. As ever, it was an inspiring sight.

All he needed now was its two other members to check in, and... ah, yes. Right on schedule. Then again, Penelope Creighton-Ward didn't just have class, she also had a perfect sense of timing.

When they'd first met, he'd found her a little... intimidating. Maybe it was her clipped British tones, or standing in society, but she'd seemed a bit... cold. As Virgil had put it, thankfully unheard, all English ice against Scott's all American fire. But through the years, she'd proven herself to be one of their strongest allies. And with such personal reasons behind this latest mission, now was no exception.

No-one, but _no-one_ , left Penelope Creighton-Ward in a collapsing pyramid without the wrath of all England falling back on them. And judging by the satisfaction on her face, Professor Ellis Harold had no idea in hell of what was about to hit him.

For one of her closest friend's sons, though, there was the brightest of smiles. The warmest of greetings.

"Good morning, John! I thought you and Scott would like to know, the World Heritage Society have pooled all of their resources into investigating Professor Harold. If there's so much as a cockroach in his closet, I can promise you, their fraud and theft teams will find it."

Never to be outdone, Alan now chimed into this update with too much excitement to be ignored.

"Hey, John, you'll never guess what _I've_ found! His funding accounts are all over the place... and get this, he's not exactly the best at filing his taxes either!"

Another nail in a shameless crook's coffin. And it just had to be Penelope to hammer it home.

"Really? Oh, well done, Alan! Yes, my contacts at the Bureau Of Revenue will want to pursue that, with _great_ interest."

The smile on John's face now threatened to split it in two. At this rate, there'd be nothing for Kayo to get her teeth into, and - aah. Another lady with a flawless sense of timing.

"Yes, well done from me too, Alan. And I've some good news for you too, John. I've had a tip-off that he's been seen in Merida, trying to sell some artefacts that the World Heritage Society had flagged up as missing. I'm on my way to bring him in now."

God, his face was starting to ache now, and... oh, to be there to see that wonderful moment. Hell, they didn't call her 'Kayo' for nothing. No wonder there was so much amusement beyond that tone of caution in Scott's voice.

"Great job, Kayo... but don't forget, if he's to face any charges that we can stick against him, we need him _alive_."

"...but if you _do_ need to sit on him, Kayo..." Virgil chipped in, leaving Gordon to deliver the perfect punchline.

"...at least make sure no-one'll see the bruises."

Her response, of course, was equally priceless. Deadly, yes, and more than a bit alarming... but still priceless nonetheless.

"Don't worry, boys... I won't hurt him _too_ badly... at least, not enough to leave anything visible."

Up in Thunderbird One, Scott had to fight back the facepalm that he usually did each time Brains fell off the ceiling, or blew something up in his laboratory. For just a few moments, images of grim faced lawyers descending on Tracy Island floated through his mind.

But then, a far more serious view of reality swept every one of them aside. Any time he saw ambulances, and crowds of anxious people milling around them, the only thing he cared about was how he could help.

Time to put personal feelings and the quirks of his imagination aside, and get down to serious business.

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbirds Five and Two... I'm at the site now, and there's an _awful_ lot of people here, including the newshounds... looks like Harold's caused a real stir by abandoning those kids, and if we don't get them out soon, things could turn ugly... Virgil, what's your ETA?"

"Still ten minutes out, Scott... but five if I step on the gas."

"Go for the five, Virg... I really don't like the look of that crowd down there... hopefully they'll calm down a bit when they see me... I'm landing now..."

"FAB, Scott... just leave a parking space for me too, okay? I'll be there in five."

Happier now that his ever faithful back-up team was so close behind him, Scott hit the lever that lifted him out of the cockpit and down to crowd level. A tad too late, he then frantically tried to recall his high school Spanish as several people in the crowd he'd seen rushed towards him.

"International Rescue! Oh, gracias a Dios! Thank God you're here!"

Thank God indeed. Calming people down was so much easier when you both spoke the same language. Not that he had any time to smile about it. The woman who'd called out to him had reached him now, clutching his arm, her eyes fraught with panic.

"My - My son's in there, and he's too far down for the rescue teams to reach him! Please, you've - you've got to get him out!"

Drawing on all those years of experience, Scott placed his hands on her shoulders, reassuring her as gently as he'd do with any of his brothers.

"It's okay, ma'am... don't worry, we'll get him out... now, what's your son's name? And can he speak English?"

Thankfully calmer now, the woman nodded. Spanish, he guessed, from the lilts in her accent. And still needing the comfort of his arm around her as she answered his questions.

"Si, señor... his name is Carlo... and - and yes, he speaks perfect English... his father is American, like you... and my Carlo, he - he is much like his father... and you... tall, and handsome, and strong..."

A bit more information than he needed, of course, but... well, Scott knew this was just human nature. A terrified mind's way of fighting it by chattering on about things that didn't really matter. And, as before, he knew exactly how to deal with it.

"Yes, ma'am... apparently, I'm a lot like my dad too."

Even when she smiled back at him, Scott still breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he heard the roar of Thunderbird Two's approach. Although Gordon had come along for extra help if he needed it... well, for so many reasons, Scott didn't want to send him into those caves unless he had to. If he could, he'd ask his brother to stay up here instead - a calming presence for the crowd who, thankfully, had already settled down into much quieter clusters.

And, as his brother never tired of reminding him, his Spanish was also _much_ better than his.

Still smiling at the thought, Scott gently freed himself from his new admirer's grip - yep, Silver Tongue Scooter had struck again - and hurried to where the local rescue teams still stood by the cave's entrance. By the time he'd caught up on their own attempts, and found out how much deeper the trapped students were, Thunderbird Two had landed - the sight of it lifting to release the pod beneath drawing a chorus of hopeful cheers.

Oh yes, he thought proudly, nothing like the sight of a Thunderbird to get a once restless crowd right there in your corner. And as soon as Carlo's mother saw Virgil - well, it was love at first sight, all over again.

Then it happened. An excited yell behind him that brought immeasurable joy to one anxiously waiting family, and helplessly longing envy to five others.

"Medics! Medics here... _now_! It's one of the students! He's alive!"

Glancing instinctively around him, Scott watched the face of Carlo's mother lift with hope, then fall with indescribable despair - all thought of handsome young heroes swept from her mind as she collapsed in tears of grief.

Gently passing her across to one of the civilian support staff, Scott glanced across at two equally grim faced brothers. One safe, five still to go. And the answer to his next question was answered before he even had to ask it.

"I'm fine, Scott... I'm right behind you."

Patting his shoulder, Scott then stepped back to give Virgil room to get the rescue under way. Or, as he noted with a quiet smile, a chance for Mr Mechanic to put his new toy back to the use he'd built it for.

Newly repaired, and now with an uncrushable casing, the cable cam slid through the good fortune of a ready made gap in the cave's base, and disappeared in a winding wriggle that made Gordon flinch at the memory. Damn thing looked just like a snake. And he _hated_ snakes.

His eldest brother, of course, was onto that wince like a shot. And Gordon had to move just as quickly to fend off the imminent fussing.

"Scott, I'm _fine_ , it's just that... well, when I first saw that thing, I thought it was the Laughing King coming to get us."

A raised eyebrow told him his brother wasn't convinced, either fully or even half way. Then again, it didn't really matter, because the grin on Virgil's face gave both of them something to smile about.

"Ye-es! Got them, they're all alive in a cavern about four hundred metres in... sending help on way message now, and... yeah, one of the kids is responding, he's..."

" _Carlo_...! Oh, bambino... gracias a Dios!"

"...he's Carlo..." Scott concluded through the broadest smile he'd worn all week. Even if she'd deafened them in the process, the sheer joy on an anxious mother's face made every part of it worthwhile. From the equally joyful high five beside him, Virgil and Gordon clearly thought so too.

More to the point, it made the next stage of rescuing her son unexpectedly easier. Enthralled by the technology in front of her, she kept up a running commentary of reassuring encouragement to her son, and his companions - leaving Scott, Virgil and Gordon free to make the slow, painstakingly careful journey to reach them. To lead them, just as carefully, back to safety.

Too late, she realized she didn't even know all their names. She knew the tallest one, the one who'd comforted her so gently, reminded her so much of her son, was called Scott. But the others, the one with the depthless brown eyes, and his golden haired brother, were still nameless heroes.

But as she continued to watch them, listened to them talk to each other, she placed 'Virgil' and 'Gordon' with their respective owners. And from the way they kept encouraging him, it was obvious that 'Gordon' was the youngest. About the same age as her other son, Milano, and... buen Señor. How did those so young bear such responsibility? Possess such courage?

She must have asked that last part aloud, because the answer came through a flickering image of another young hero. Dressed in blue, just like his brothers, with eyes of a colour that defied description.

"Because we're International Rescue, Señora... and by the way, mi nombre es Juan."

Returning his smile, Conchita Fernandez then turned in response to another, excited shout.

"They're coming out! Medical teams, over here!"

Torn between so many emotions, she glanced back at the image in front of her - and found all the understanding she needed in the gentlest, kindest smile.

"You're welcome... now, get to where you need to be... get to your son..."

After everything she'd done to help them, it was the fairness of fate that the first, tired boy to emerge behind his leading rescuer was Carlo - blinking uncertainly as the first daylight he'd seen for over twenty hours hit his eyes, then finding every part of that daylight blotted out by his mother's ecstatic embrace.

One by one, four more people emerged, to be swept up into the same, joyous reunions with mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters. Then, finally, Virgil and Gordon crawled back into view - enjoying a quieter but still happily relieved reunion of their own.

"Everyone safe and accounted for... just the way I like it," Scott grinned, giving each brother a proud slap on the back, then frowning slightly as the comm-link on his arm flashed for his secure channel.

Seeing it too, Virgil and Gordon stood closer around him - shielding him from overly curious eyes, then both stepping back again as they realized such precautions weren't really necessary. With the crisis over, and five exhausted but happy students safely back with their families, no-one around them was paying them any real attention - which was really just as well. Because standing awkwardly in Kayo's unyielding arm-lock was the heartless looter who'd abandoned them to their fates.

No wonder Scott's face had drawn into a relieved but livid frown. So had Virgil's, and Gordon's, while Kayo's... well, her face was as dark as a thundercloud. And however uncomfortable he was under her unyielding grip, she was in no mood to show him any form of sympathy.

Instead, she turned and spoke quietly to Scott - giving him the moment he'd longed to see, but not _quite_ in the way he'd expected.

"Scott, there's a clearing about fifty metres away from you... the one shielded by a line of trees...yes, that's the one... after you've finished up the formalities, meet me here. I want _all_ of you to hear me make this lump of slime an offer he won't _dare_ to refuse."

Still frowning, Scott glanced around at his brothers to see if they had any idea on what she meant. Rolled his eyes at Gordon's somewhat obvious comment -

"Ooooh, she's mad. But at least she's got him, and... yeah, I _bet_ she sat on him!"

\- but found a rather more sensible smile on Virgil's face that carried its own, private message between them.

"Right there with you, Scooter... though I _don't_ think you'll need me. Not this time."

Smiling back at him, Scott nodded - giving Virgil's arm a grateful squeeze of acknowledgement, before heading across to where the medical teams were checking over their charges. And, needless to say, the first stretcher he sought out was Carlo's - the grateful smile that the boy offered him returned ten times over by his mother, who folded Scott into a hug so tight she made his eyes water.

"Gracias... thank you, Scott... thank you, more than I can ever say..."

"You're welcome," Scott grinned back at her, once he'd freed himself enough to both breathe and speak. Even if she'd almost strangled him... yes, these were the moments he lived for. This made every tired and aching muscle sing with relief, and pride, and satisfaction. So did the sight of two startled but too-polite-to-protest brothers being mother-hugged too.

But there were still more serious issues to resolve. And by the time they'd packed up their gear, and joined Kayo for this mysterious rendezvous, all three exhausted but elated brothers wanted to do was get home themselves, get cleaned up - and collapse into their beds.

All that changed, though, when they saw the raw fury on Kayo's face. The fearful unease that had replaced every part of her prisoner's greed and arrogance. And while her voice held warm pride for her surrogate brothers, it held nothing but glacial contempt for the squirming excuse for humanity beside her.

"Ah, boys. Great job, as always. Everyone safely accounted for, thanks to you... but with absolutely _no_ thanks to _ **you**_!"

Still glaring at the 'you' in question, Kayo shoved him forward - blind and deaf to his protests as she forced him to where Scott, and two equally puzzled brothers, stood waiting. As soon as he saw Scott, he tried to backtrack away, but Kayo was having none of it. Although he stood a head taller than her, she knew exactly how to handle him. Not just through her training and physical strength, but also her voice. Towards him, at least, it still stung like a bullwhip.

"Right, then... here's where you make your choice... you either come with me, and face every damn charge the courts can throw at you... pay back every penny you've stolen from the very sites that were paying _you_ to protect them..."

A pause. A brief one, just long enough to let all of that sink in, before she delivered a truly deadly coup de grace.

"...or I take you through those trees, and feed you to the families of the kids that _you_ left to die in that cave."

The effect was all she'd hoped for. In front of three other, dumbstruck faces, the one closest to her went completely white. On the verge of protesting that she couldn't possibly be serious, Ellis Harold then saw the pure fire in her eyes - and realized just how deadly serious she was.

"You've got thirty seconds... twenty nine... twenty eight..."

There was no sympathy, either, in the ice-hard glare that met his frantic plea for mercy. Just a smile of the deepest satisfaction as Scott stepped right up to him, and put six days' worth of contempt into the sweetest of words.

"If you're thinking she's joking, Professor... if, indeed, you're a Professor at all... well, I can assure you... _she's not_. Oh, and you've got twenty seconds left."

And that, in a truly priceless moment, was that. All the swagger he'd shown before deserted him, and his shoulders sagged in defeat. His voice, too, conveyed resignation to the inevitable.

"I'll - I'll take the courts... and will accept whatever punishment they give me."

Yet not even this was enough for Kayo, whose voice still dripped venom as she made him a final, heartfelt promise.

"Damn right you will. And if you ever, _ever_ , put my family's lives at risk again... or _any_ life, _period_... I'll break you out of jail myself, bring you back here, and call out _every one_ of those families. _Got it_?"

Not trusting himself to speak, her now thoroughly broken quarry just nodded - offering no resistance this time as, with a final glance towards Scott, Kayo hauled him back into her waiting 'bird.

It took several seconds for Scott to find his voice again too. Even when he finally did so, all he could manage was one single, awe-struck word.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, you said it, brother," Virgil agreed, sliding his arm over his brother's shoulders, while casting him a quizzical smile that only they'd understand.

"Still, we all knew Kayo would come through for us, so... are _you_ okay?"

Watching Thunderbird S take off and soar away, Scott's face broke into the widest smile that it could hold. His eyes shone with more relief than words could ever convey. He'd try, though, For the brothers who'd face the last day on Earth, and still refuse to leave his side... hell, yes. He'd try.

Pulling Virgil and Gordon into a tight, proud hug, and keeping his arms wrapped around their shoulders, he then led them back to where their 'birds stood waiting for them.

"Never better, Virg. Never better. Now, let's go home."

* * *

Scott stood on the deck outside the den, and turned his face into the refreshing coolness of an evening breeze. Even by International Rescue's never ordinary standards... yes, it had been one _hell_ of a day.

Hearing one of the panels slide open behind him, his smile widened. He didn't even need to turn around to know who'd come out to join him.

"Hey, Virg."

Try as he might to hide it, Virgil couldn't keep the surprise from his face. Okay, so big brothers were famous for having eyes in the backs of their heads, but in _his_ big brother's case - well, Scooter had eyes _everywhere_.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me?"

Grinning now, Scott nodded back towards the den, where his two other brothers had put their usual shenanigans on thankful hold.

"Well, Alan's fighting dead zombies..."

"...you know, I worry about that kid sometimes..."

"I worry about him _all_ the time... and Gordon's catching up with Penelope... apparently, she's invited him over for some kind of swimming event along the Thames..."

Pausing for effect, Scott then nodded towards the two steaming mugs that Virgil held in his hands.

"But most of all, I smelled that cocoa."

Pulling a face back at him, Virgil passed him one of the mugs - a muttered 'smartass' answered with another, maddening grin. Still, there was a plus side to his brother's ebullient mood. The last time they'd shared mugs of cocoa together, things had been a lot different.

Or maybe it was the influence of those four, unmistakeable stars, he thought, smiling up at them. Or, maybe, just one star in particular. And surely it wasn't coincidence that they both found comfort each night in the same one. Glowing even more brilliantly tonight - as if sensing that a brief crisis between them had been resolved.

It was a moment to savour - unexpectedly broken by Scott's quiet voice.

"Penny also said that Harold has admitted to all charges... by the time the courts finish with him... well, he won't be seeing daylight again for a long, _long_ time."

Not wanting to spoil the comfortable mood between them, Virgil just nodded. Eased himself along the deck-rail, until he and Scott stood in a companionable huddle against it. On the verge of asking if his brother was all right, he then found the answer, written just as he'd hoped, through the calm contentment of Scott's eyes. So instead, he followed their wistful gaze towards their mother's star.

She might have been lost to them for so much of their lives, but tonight... no, _every_ night... she was there with them. Loving them. Protecting them. Inspiring them. Celebrating their good times, and soothing away the bad.

There, with them. _Always_.


End file.
